


Solstizio d'inverno

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Descent into Madness, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Verrà un nuovo raccolto, si è detta, contando le ore. E non sentirò più freddo.





	Solstizio d'inverno

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt 
> 
> Prompt: Midsommar: per Dani i ricordi del passato sono come fantasmi

Quando il sole ha smesso di sorgere, tutto è diventato rarefatto. _È la danza delle stagioni,_ le ripetono. _Il suolo riposa, e noi con lui._

_Verrà un nuovo raccolto_ , si è detta, contando le ore. _E non sentirò più freddo._

Ma, mentre i suoi pensieri si confondono e lei tenta di ricordare la sensazione di trovarsi a casa, Dani insegue immagini che puntano il dito contro di lei quando il buio è più nero. 

Le insegue, mentre gli altri dormono e il villaggio tace. Le insegue. Che si tratti dei suoi genitori ( _“com’è soffocare, mamma?”_ ), di sua sorella ( _“Dimmi, ti ha mai sfiorata un istante di paura ? Di esitazione?”_ ) o di… qual era il suo nome? Lui la guarda fra le ombre fitte. E il suo indice la accusa. Lei trattiene il fiato e l’aria gelata le invade i polmoni. _“Tu…”_ sussurra lui. _“Tu… cosa mi hai fatto?”_

E lei cerca una risposta prima di rendersi conto di non averne bisogno. Perché lui non capirebbe. Lui non ha mai capito niente. 

Cosa gli ha fatto? Sorride mentre tutto si fa di nuovo chiaro. E ricorda le fiamme che si alzavano, fiere e potenti. 

“Ti ho reso parte di qualcosa di bello” gli dice, sentendosi leggera. “Dalle tue ceneri sbocceranno i fiori. È molto più di quanto tu meritassi.”

Lo guarda scomparire poi torna al dormitorio senza ricordare cosa l’abbia tanto angosciata da spingerla a uscire all’esterno, si avvolge nella sua coperta morbida e calda e si addormenta sognando il ritorno del sole. _  
_


End file.
